


Spoilt Fruit

by taeyongseo



Series: Living Life In Fast-Forward (But We Fuck In Slow-Mo) [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cum feeding, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink, thigh fucking, which is the only consent really!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo
Summary: With Ten, Kunhang always gets more than he bargained for.





	Spoilt Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Samu.  
> (I can't believe I came through this time.)  
> ((I love you more than anything, adeul, I hope you like it.))

“So, you think I look nice?”

Kunhang can feel himself blushing, and not in the cute way. More in the oh-my-god-I-never-meant-for-this-to-happen kind of way, where his entire face and neck go red and his heart starts hammering in his chest like he’s going to have a heart attack. Usually, he feels like this only during his five minute jitters before they go on stage, but this time Kunhang thinks he might actually die. Right here, in their practice room, in his sweaty gym clothes with the love of his life doomed to having to call 911 on his dead body. 

Ten is looking up at him curiously, a glint in his eyes that tells Kunhang he knows something Kunhang doesn’t. Kunhang blames Yangyang for that. Yangyang and his big mouth spewing other people’s secrets without a second thought. Not that it isn’t Kunhang’s fault, for giving in to his incessant teasing in the first place.

Yangyang cornered him in the practice room this morning, much like Ten is doing to him right now, but instead of flooding Kunhang’s senses with the feeling of mortification and want, always want to hold and to touch and to _love_ , Kunhang was nothing but annoyed with Yangyang. And to get rid of that feeling, he made the mistake of being truthful.

“I just think he looks nice,” he said, willing the blush on his cheeks to recede as they both watched Ten and Sicheng go through the motions of their dance routine. “He’s so handsome.”

“So, you’ve got the hots for him.”

“What? No, I don’t!” That was a lie, and had been ever since their manager stuffed him and Ten in the same study room at SM headquarters, telling Kunhang that “this is Ten, he’s got six months to learn Chinese. Please, help him.”

“Then why are you staring at him all creepily? You’ve been doing it ever since we started the Rainbow V project, too. ”

Kunhang couldn’t help the glare that spread over his face. “Shut up.”

That was his first mistake. There is no shutting Yangyang up. Kun and the God above know that. Taeyong once told him that it had to do with the year Yangyang was born in. More importantly, getting defensive was as good as an admission of guilt, and Yangyang hadn’t missed his.

“Oh my god.” Kunhang wished for the ground to swallow him whole. “You really do! You’ve got the hots for Ten!”

“No, I don’t!”

At that, Yangyang only snorted before his expression morphed into one of pity. “Sure. You know, maybe he’d like you back if you actually told him that you have the hots for him. But instead you’re sitting here, staring as if Ten hung the moon. Creep.”

Yangyang said it way too fondly for the words to hurt aside from how true they were, but the thing about Kunhang was that yes, he could admit he was the weakest member and yes, he tended to fade into the background, but no, he wasn’t a pushover. He wouldn’t let himself be bullied. Especially not by some brat like Yangyang.

“Says you,” he quipped back, pulling his mouth into the kind of devilish grin that Kun liked to berate him for, “if I recall correctly I’m not the one who stole his roommate’s underwear.”

Where Yangyang had been all loud and cocky, he turned bright pink. “Shut up!”

Kunhang giggled as he was tackled to the ground. “And it was used, too!”

“You’re the devil!”

“Hey!” Ten’s voice from the other end of the room cut them short then, causing Kunhang to clamp his mouth shut and Yangyang to snicker. “Who’s coming for my title?”

In retrospect, Kunhang should have known that the comment about Yangyang’s love for everything that Xiaojun had touched, worn, or come into would do him no good. He doesn’t know whether it’s the German in his fellow member, but Yangyang can be petty. Catastrophically so. As evidenced by the fact that here Kunhang stands, with his back against the mirrored wall of their practice room and Ten in front of him.

“It’s good that you think that.” The smile on Ten’s face is nothing short of breath-taking, enough to pull Kunhang out of his thoughts. Ten has that effect on him. Whenever Kunhang feels like he’s getting lost in his own head, Ten is right there to pull him back out. “I do look nice.”

It’s not arrogant, the way Ten says it. He’s simply stating the truth, one that applies to him even now. Ten looks beautiful even after four hours of training and Kunhang is in awe at the beauty Ten holds with his fringe sticking to his forehead and the sweater that used to complete his gym look discarded. Ten’s arms are nice too, especially now that they’re framing Kunhang’s body, holding him hostage against the mirror and all that comes out of his mouth is a very unintelligent. “Yeah.”

“Oh, Henny,” Ten smiles at him, that thousand megawatt smile that has Kunhang weak at the knees every single time. He’s so in love with Ten it hurts, but that is the very root of the problem.

Ten is unnaturally beautiful, talented and his senior a hundred times over in every aspect imaginable. Kunhang is good _enough,_ able to rap his lines, provide solid background vocals and keep up with the choreography, but he isn’t like Ten. He isn’t a _god._

“I’m sorry,” he says and it comes out more miserably than he would have liked.

He doesn’t like the way it makes Ten frown.

“What are you sorry about, baby?”

And Kunhang feels any possible explanation that his brain might have come up with die in his throat because Ten just--Ten just called him _that_ and now he’s looking up at Kunhang with that glint back in his eyes and Kunhang wishes he were anywhere else, anywhere else where he didn’t have to look at Ten and be rejected for his pathetic crush.

“Are you sorry about thinking that I look nice?” Ten’s smile broadens, but there’s an underlying question there, a flicker to his smile that gives away a hint of anxiety Kunhang knows Ten never feels and he’s reeling for an answer.

“No--no, of course not!”

It’s the right answer. “Good.”

Ten kisses him.

Kunhang doesn’t process it at first, not past the sensation of Ten’s balmed lips against his, the way he takes a step forward so their chests are nearly pressed together and Kunhang can feel him _everywhere._ Most notably, he feels Ten’s thigh slide between his legs.

 _“You’re so cute.”_ Ten says it in English, like he tends to do when he wants to get something out he doesn’t have the patience for to construct in Chinese.

At this point, all of Kunhang’s higher brain functions have ceased and all he can do is stare at Ten’s mouth, Ten’s mouth that was just on his and all that comes out of his own is, “I love you.”

Ten doesn’t expect that, Kunhang can see it in the way his mouth pulls into a perfect o-shape. Then the thousand megawatt smile is back. “Good.”

Kunhang doesn’t think that’s the appropriate answer to this kind of confession, but it’s also so inanely Ten that he doesn’t think to complain, definitely doesn’t think to complain when Ten’s hands fall from his arms and settle on his waist instead, sliding lower to cup his ass.

Kunhang gasps when Ten digs his fingers into his flesh, and pulls him forward, down onto his thigh. He thinks Ten might have made a mistake, but then Ten does it again, accompanying the motion with a tender kiss to Kunhang’s neck and _this is happening._

“Ten.” It comes out as a moan and he can’t even bring himself to feel ashamed.

“That’s right, baby.” Ten’s breath is hot against his neck. “You want this? With me?”

It’s a serious question, Ten stopping them short for a moment to gauge Kunhang’s reaction and Kunhang nods. He thinks he might break his neck with how eagerly he jerks his head up and down, but if he dies, it will be the most glorious death anyone ever has died. A death at the hands of a god, _his_ god and he will gladly take anything that Ten is willing to give him.

“You have to say it, Henny.”

“I want to--” Kunhang has no idea what they are going to do, but he is here for it all. “With you. Anything. Everything.”

The smile that blooms on Ten’s face is a new kind of beautiful. Kunhang gets another kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed before Ten grabs onto his hips. “Turn around for me.”

He finds himself following Ten’s command way too easily, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to spin around. He stops short when he realises what Ten’s intention is, because now he can see himself, flushed and bright red, his gaze slightly unfocussed and his lips slick with spit. He looks wrecked and they haven’t even done anything.

Ten hooks his chin over his shoulder. “You said I look nice, but look at how nice you look right now, Henny.”

Ten’s words send a full-body shiver through Kunhang, a moan falling from his lips when Ten slides his hands under his shirt, scratching his nails lightly over Kunhang’s stomach before wandering lower, lower. Kunhang flinches at the snap of his waistband and then Ten’s hand is on his dick, already half-hard in Ten’s grasp. He moans loudly and he would feel ashamed about it, too, if it weren’t for the way Ten was panting against his ear, his dick pressing against Kunhang’s ass and Kunhang thinks that this is the closest he’ll ever get to heaven. The small noises falling from Ten’s mouth make Kunhang feel better about the way he instinctively bucks his hips into Ten’s grasp.

“Fuck, baby.”

Kunhang whines. There’s precome dribbling from the tip of his dick and Ten uses it to make the slide of his hand easier, jerking his hand more rapidly. Kunhang thinks that he could come like this, with Ten’s hand stroking his cock and Ten’s dick rutting against his ass, but that’s not what he wants. He nearly sighs in relief when, suddenly, Ten’s other hand leaves his stomach and moves to his ass instead, pulling his sweats and underwear down for him. The air is cold against his bare skin, but with how hot he feels all over, it’s a relief.

“Will you let me fuck your thighs, baby?”

“Yes,” he moans out. “Fuck yes.”

“Language,” Ten berates him, but his hand continues to stroke Kunhang’s cock and it feels like a reward more than anything else.

In the mirror, Kunhang can see Ten push down his own sweats, cover his mouth with his hand before he brings it to Kunhang’s ass. His fingers are slick with spit and Ten plays with his ass for only a moment, enough to really rile Kunhang up at the feeling of Ten’s fingers digging into the cleft of his ass, thumb brushing over his hole before Ten’s hand disappears and wraps around his own dick.

“Press your legs together for me.” His voice is barely above a whisper and Kunhang can feel shivers run down his spine as he does so. He would have let Ten kill him in this moment, if the other boy wanted to, so it feels like an easy enough demand to obey.

The tip of Ten’s dick is wet with precome as it brushes against Kunhang’s skin, sliding along the cleft of his ass for only one, mournful moment before Ten pushes his dick between his thighs and snaps his hips forward.

A moan falls from Ten’s lips and Kunhang feels his stomach tighten at the sight of Ten’s eyes fluttering shut, the way his mouth drops open in bliss to allow more moans to come out, more expletives and more whines of Kunhang’s name. The drag of Ten’s cock against his perineum feels indescribable and Kunhang feels like his heart might explode every single time the head of Ten’s cock brushes against his balls.

“Fuck, Henny.” Kunhang thanks all the deities above that the walls of the practice room are soundproof, otherwise he’s pretty sure the scream he lets out when Ten bites down on his shoulder would be enough to alert the night watch three floors below them. “Feels so good, baby, so tight for me.”

“Ten.” It comes out more like a sob than Kunhang would have liked, but at this point he has given up on any pretenses. There’s nothing elegant about this, how the both of them are standing with their pants pulled down in front of the wall-length mirror, Ten’s hips smacking against his ass while his hand works Kunhang’s cock at a rapid pace, but it’s also the hottest thing Kunhang has ever seen, ever experienced and he can’t hold on much longer. “Ten, please, please, I’m gonna--”

The hand around his dick disappears and Kunhang wants to cry. “No, please, Ten, no, please, I need--”

Kunhang tastes himself when Ten pushes two fingers into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Me first.”

Kunhang sobs unabashedly this time, head falling back onto Ten’s shoulder, his cock jerking miserably, painfully on its own while Ten keeps fucking his thighs, riding his ass so hard Kunhang thinks his entire backside will be bruised tomorrow.

His head is forcibly tilted to the side then, and Kunhang goes boneless at the way Ten pushes his tongue into his mouth, the taste of coffee and mint-flavoured gum overpowering his senses. As soon as they break for air, Ten’s head falls to his shoulders and then he’s biting down on Kunhang’s shoulder again, his hips snapping forward once, twice before Kunhang feels Ten’s come hit his skin, dripping down his thighs and balls.

“ _Fuck,_ Kunhang.”

The sensation is nearly enough to make Kunhang come untouched, but then Ten’s hand returns to his dick, jerking him off messily, but it’s all Kunhang needs. “Ten.”

“That’s right, baby, come for me. You look so good, Henny.”

Kunhang comes so hard he sees stars, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his toes curl and he spurts come onto the mirror glass in front of him. Ten strokes him through it, thumbing the head of his dick until Kunhang is twitching with oversensitivity, bucking his hips to get away. Ten has mercy on him and lets go of his cock.

White drips from Ten’s fingers as he raises his fingers to Kunhang’s mouth and Kunhang opens up obediently. It’s bitter, the taste of his own come, but the way Ten looks at him as he closes his lips around Ten’s fingers, as he sucks and swallows, is enough to make it worth it.

Kunhang feels like his legs are going to give out under him any moment now, so he’s thankful when Ten pulls up his pants for him, smearing the rest of Kunhang’s come into the fabric before patting his butt. With Ten, it’s more like a full-on squeeze and Kunhang winces. There’s definitely bruises forming on his ass from Ten’s hips.

“I love you, too.”

It’s the last thing Kunhang expects, and his heart skips a beat. “What?”

Ten’s eyes meet his in the mirror, his face splitting into a grin before he turns Kunhang around and Kunhang feels blinded by the real thing.

“I love you too, _idiot.”_ The insult comes out in English, too. “At this point, Xuxi and Winwin probably hate me with how much I talk about you.”

“You talk about me?”

Ten rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” His gaze softens and Kunhang leans into it when Ten cups his cheek. “You should have told me yourself that you like me. We could have had this so much sooner.”

“Sorry,” Kunhang’s dumb brain supplies. “I just didn’t know _how_ to tell you.”

Ten huffs, and pulls Kunhang’s arm to wrap around his waist. Their crotches brush when Ten pulls him into a hug, but Kunhang doesn’t mind. He’s touching Ten, holding Ten, and he’ll gladly do so as long as Ten will have him.

“Like this,” Kunhang feels a kiss smacked against the side of his neck before Ten digs his fingers into the back of his sweatshirt. “I’ve liked you for ages and despite the fact that we just fucked, I can’t wait to devour you.”

The thought alone sends another shiver down Kunhang’s spine. “Give me, like, twenty minutes.”

Ten laughs. “We should clean your come off the mirror in the meantime. I don’t think Kun will appreciate it very much if he has to clean it.”

“In a moment.” It still doesn’t feel real yet, Ten saying that he reciprocates, even just for a fraction, the feelings Kunhang has been hording for him for months now, but for a moment, he allows himself to be brave. “I just want to hold you for now. Maybe sit down.”

Ten follows him to the ground when Kunhang does so. He forces Kunhang’s legs apart and settles between them, throwing his legs over Kunhang’s spread ones so he can slide close enough for them to kiss. It’s sweet, so much more gentle than what they’ve just done, and Kunhang thinks that maybe he loves this more, kissing Ten in the knowledge that he means it, wants Kunhang for more than the space between his thighs.

“You’re overthinking, idiot.”

Kunhang smiles. Whenever he feels like he’s getting lost in his own head, Ten is right there to pull him back out. He makes a mental note to thank Yangyang one of these days, even if it means inflating the younger boy’s ego even more. But, Kunhang reasons with himself as he presses his lips against Ten’s, smiles into it when Ten pushes his tongue into his mouth, Yangyang deserves it. For giving him Ten. For giving him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. <3
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/taeyongseo) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/taeyongseo)


End file.
